utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Berinrin/Beryll Heliodora and other projects
Beryll Heliodora 25th July 2011 Character Profile I gave up waiting T.T Voicebank The BETA phase could be faster concluded than I thought... Songs I finished Coward Mont Blanc and Tsukiakari no Michishibure (Darker than Black season two opening), but I'm not sure if I will upload them on YT...the quality isn't that good >.< Beryll Heliodora 23rd July 2011 Character Profile The character profile will move to the WIP UTAUloids page. Voicebank The Japanese BETA voicebank is available now! Please test her voice and oto.ini and write what you think on my discussion page or as comment on my blog! English-Japanese and German-Japanese will follow. Songs From now on I will post songs I made with Beryll Heliodora here. Beryll Heliodora 21st July 2011 Character Profile I wonder it I will ever get that new logo...I changed the old one a little bit. You can see it in the video below. Voicebank I'm in the middle of the configurations of the oto.ini. The Japanese-only Beta voicebank will be out soon! English-Japanese and German-Japanese will follow. Here is a little sample of how she will sound: thumb|300px|left Beryll Heliodora 19th July 2011 Character Profile I have pruned the Character section of her profile, so that the future users will have more freedom on this point. Also her likes, dislikes and hobbies are only optional from now on. The new logo will be sent to me tomorrow. Voicebank I made some more recordings for the English part after I separated the whole thing. Now there will be a japanese only, an English-Japanese and a German-Japanese Voicebank. I just have to edit the Oto.inis now. Beryll Heliodora 18th July 2011 Character Profile Still waiting...-.- Voicebank The recordings are finished! Beryll Heliodora 15th July 2011 Character Profile I am thinking about drawing some new pictures. Still waitng for the new logo... Reclist All editings are finished. Voicebank The recordings finally begin, yay! Unfortunately my reclist is too long, so instead of having one huge voicebank for three languages, I will split it into three: One Voicebank for each language. Other 15th July 2011 When the recordings are finished, I am going to start making Camila Melodia sing "Leftbehind City". Beryll Heliodora 14th July 2011 Character Profile I am still waiting for the new logo to be sent to me... Reclist I am almost finished with editing the reclist. Voicebank The recordings are going to start soon. Other 14th July 2011 My first UTAU song is finally finished! Camila Melodia - Black Rock Shooter It sounds a bit weird, but what else did you expect from a Rookie like me?? Next time, I am going to make my own UST instead of downloading one... Beryll Heliodora 11th July 2011 Character Profile The concept art is changed now, but I am still not very content with it. The new logo is still in process. Reclist I am still editing the reclist and searching for possibly missing syllables. Voicebank The cold is almost defeated! Other 11th July 2011 I am making progress on the song! The main vocals are as good as finished. Beryll Heliodora 8th July 2011 Character Profile The tabular facts are all finished and most of the concept art, too but I have to edit the picture showing Beryll's full body, because her necklace is too short. Furthermore her logo will be changed. Reclist At the moment I am editing omegaflash4's "ultimate UTAU reclist" by adding missing syllables from Camila Melodia's English Reclist (by Yesi-chan). I am also adding german syllables on my own. I can not just take them from an existing german reclist, because i did not find one...-.- Voicebank recording I can not record any sounds, since I have caught a cold, darn. But i am working on getting rid of it! As soon as i am healthy again the recordings will procede quickly because the summer holidays just started here in Germany, so I have very much freetime!^^ Other 8th July 2011 I started making a new song today. Black Rock Shooter by Camila Melodia! Maybe it could take a while until I am finished as i am not very experienced. Category:My first UTAUloid Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:No voice bank given yet Category:German UTAUloid